nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Zenga
Zenga is a female human witch and one of the Joined of Vesper played by Jennie in the Emeron campaign. History Zenga was born to Farian and Treana somewhere in southern Rupmon. Farian was a local druid and Treana was a former member of the Nāves Sievas (Wives of Death), an all women village of witches. Treana had left the village to run away with Farian, against the conventions of her people, settling in southern Rupmon. The two had two children together, Janis and Zenga. When Zenga was around four years old a group of the Wives of Death came and demanded that Treana and Zenga return to their village, Nāves Ciems. The couple fought the wives, but were not victorious and were both mortally wounded. Worse, Janis was killed in the crossfire. The wives departed with Zenga and returned to Nāves Ciems, in the western Brokenback Swamps Zenga had only hazy memories of these events and the witches of the village convinced her that these were merely vivid dreams and that she'd been born and raised in Nāves Ciems. She was trained in the magical arts and gained her familiar, a scorpion named Janis, far earlier than most other little girls in the village. As with all of the Wives of Death she gained her powers from a being known as Veļu Māte (the Mother of the Dead.) In spite of being told she was born and raised in Nāves Ciems she could not shake the feeling that this was a lie and she wished to leave. When she was 22 Zenga sought and received permission to leave the village to get impregnated by a magic using man and then returning, which was how the Wives of Death reproduced. Almost immediately leaving the swamps Zenga encountered Froderik Penderghast and Shren, who were seeking information on witch magic. Knowing that if they wandered anywhere near Nāves Ciems they would be killed, Zenga offered to teach them about witch magic if she could travel with them. She did not inform them of her reasons for urging them to travel elsewhere, nor did she intend to copulate with Froderik. A few days later all three experienced a bright flash of light and awoke days later in a dungeon with the rest of the Joined of Vesper. Personality Zenga tends to be a quiet and taciturn individual and suspicious of many of the people she encounters. This makes her difficult to talk to for many people and often difficult to read. She has a morbid fascination with death and necromancy which is common in the culture of the Nāves Sievas. When angered or wronged she will show little outward sign of her emotions, but will nonetheless respond with deadly magics. Having grown up with a limited diet of fungi and swamp animals Zenga shows a particular enjoyment of different foods and drinks outside of the Brokenback Swamps. Likewise, the spartan living conditions of her home shows her taking particular enjoyment of things like comfortable beds and warm comforters. Abilities Zenga has been trained in the magical arts since she was a young girl and her pact with the Veļu Māte is the magical source for her powers. She has mastered the 3rd circle of magics and has a particular affinity for necromantic spells. Janis Jains is Zenga's scorpian familiar. Zenga always had a sense when growing up that Janis was somehow actually her older brother. This proved to be correct when it was revealed that in their dying moments Farian and Treana combined their magic to bring Janis back to life. Janis returned as a scorpion instead of a little boy and the last thing his parents told him to do was to protect and help Zenga. He eventually found her and became her familiar. Because he died at the age of six, Janis' personality is still that of a small child, in spite of the magical powers he possesses and grants to Zenga. Still, he loves Zenga deeply and does his best to offer her the best advice he can, as any good famliar should do for their master. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:PC Category:Joined of Vesper